Winter's Wings
by Soulkeeper16
Summary: What if Jack had made the Blizzard from 69 on accident? If someone had helped him? How could this have changed the Story?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, it was a freezy winter day, when the surface of a frozen pond broke and Jack Frost rised out of the cold waves. He was thin, pale and barefeet. His silver-white hair shone in the moonlight. He saw around. Nothing was familiar, even his own reflection on the frozen water. „But then, I saw the moon. He was so big and his light was so bright, it was as drove he the darkness away. And then, I wasn't scared anymore." He remembered. Jack went over the frozen pond until his foot pushed against something. When he looked down, he realized that it was a wooden staff. He hardly touched it when it started to glow a bright blue. This was so strange, Jack would have let it fallen. When he touched the earth with the tip of the staff, a frosted design spread out of it and covered the surface of the pond. Jack shook his head. What was going on? He hit the staff against a tree – and a stream of ice crystals shot out of it, onto the tree. Now he knew it. The staff was magical! Suddenly, something throw him into the sky. It was the wind. Jack soon noticed, he could control it just like the ice. He flew around a little and experienced this new ability. After he fell into a tree, because he had lost control over the wind, he caught sight of a village nearby. Maybe, he thought, someone will know how I am. Why I am here. So he left the tree and flew to the village. He landed, not so graceful, at the edge of the village. Jack went around and greeted them, but they didn't even seem to notice him. Confused, he stopped walking. In this moment, a little kid ran right through him and he felt a cold feeling wash over him. Then it hit him. He was invisible for them. So he went back to his pond, but he always had hope, someday someone might see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Guardians**

_Wow, I couldn't believe it. Someone really read my Story for once. So, I made the second chapter and began already the third..._

_I hope for Reviews!_

_~Soulkeeper16_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

1968; Easter

Jack flew over a little town in Germany. He was currently enjoying the low breeze. That should change in the very next moment.

Jack didn't know what hit him, but he was falling very fast to earth. His staff had been knocked out of his grasp. He hit the ground and could already feel the slight bruises. A groan escaped his lips.

"What have we there? I see… some dirty winter sprite." The voice was high and female, a voice he wouldn't ever forget again. When he saw into the face of his attacker, he saw a girly face with yellow eyes and blond hair, which fell down by the girl's sides in waves.

"If you didn't know me yet, I'm Summer Heat, high spirit of summer." The summer spirit told him.

Jack was unsure how to react. He hardly met any other spirits, than a few of the winter spirits. " What are you doing here?" he questioned. "You have to go." Jack gave her a dumbfounded look. Then he laughed. "You can't be serious. I mean, it isn't summer, even spring!" "So YOU think! But I can do what I want! I have the power to blast your low ass from this world! I hate winter, so I hate people like you!" Now Jack was angry, so was Summer.

They were facing each other with murderous expressions. "I don't want to fight." Said Jack, but his words fell on deaf ears. Summer leaped forward, ready to cut him with one of her swords. (She has two ninja-like swords). Jack blocked her attack and was thrown back a little. They continued to fight till they were worn out. Both spirits were facing each other, exhaustion written on their faces.

Suddenly, a wicked grin spread over Summer's face. Jack had a horrible feeling from this expression. Something was very wrong with her. "I heard you liked the little kids in this town, 'cause they seem to like your snow. They should choose better a warmer season. Winter could lead to their death." Sneered the summer spirit. Jack was shocked. She didn't attend to murder a kid, did she?

He wasn't aware of Summer who sneeked up to him and snatched his staff in a swift motion. Then he noticed it. "Summer, give me my staff, please."

"No."

"Give. It. Back."

"If you want it so badly…"

She said it in a sickly sweet voice. Then she broke it in half. The pain was really bad, but the loss of his control over all of his powers was worse. He screamed and fell to his knees. She tossed him over his now broken staff. Then she flew into town. He wanted to follow here, but blacked out from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. I'd like to show you something you won't forget."

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He regret it immediately.

Summer was standing over him, eyes gleaming with some sort of insane joy. Behind her, tied on a tree was a little girl maybe eight years old. She was shaking in fear and looked directly at Jack. At him, not trough. Someone who believed at him. "You're right, Jack. It is your only believer. And she will be your last for what I have in mind for her.

He wanted to help this girl, but he noticed that his hands were bound together and so were his legs. Summer, at the time, was summoning a fire ball which she shot at the kid. It hit her at the leg and she screamed. Jack was now shouting at Summer.

"What are you doing? This is completely insane! Stop it!" It fell on deaf ears, again. The female spirit summoned a second one and shot it again. It hit dead on, square at the chest. The girl hung in the chains by now.

Jack was beyond anger now. He could feel his power radiate from him and the rope that bound his hands and legs together was destroyed from it. He stood up and shot an ice blast at her. She dodget it, surprised from his come back. They fought a second time this day until evening, when Jack made a last furious blow at her. She was hit badly and got a nasty cut on her side. Summer was nervous and flew away.

The winter spirit calmed down and ran to the girl to let her free. When the chains were destroyed, she fell into his arms. He knelt down and she looked at him with sad brown eyes. A tear streamed down her face. "I'm sorry." It was all, he could say. He began to cry silently. "I'm Laurel." The girl whispered. "I'm…glad…that I could have…met you…" She closed her eyes and breathed the last time in her life.

Jack gave a scream of agony and around him, a blizzard was starting.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I post a new chapter for all who read it. i must be mad. So, this isn't as sad as the last one. I know it's short but what do you expect from someone who don't speak english as his own language?**

**Enough of that!**

**I wanted to say thanks to Kitten at BB for her Review.**

**Disclaimer for the entire Story: I don't own RotG, sadly, and it is owned from dreamworks only.**

**So, on with the Story!**

* * *

Jack knelt before a newly made grave. He made it for the little girl, after he calmed down and the blizzard was stopped. His staff was fixed and laid not far away.

Suddenly, a rabbit hole appeared a few feet away from him and two rabbit ears could be seen. Then, the rabbit hopped out of it. He had grey fur and long ears. His green eyes glittered angrily at Jack.

"Hey, you! What do you think to make a damn blizzard at Easter! Did you know that it cost me some of my believers?" He walked to him and punched Jack, so he fell on the ground. It hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to fight back, because the bunny was right. He made a mess, because his feelings had gone out of hand.

"Please, let me explain, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, right! You damn winter spirits do nothing more than bring death! We would be better without you all!"

With this he disappeared in his hole again, leaving a red flower and a very distressed spirit behind. Jack picked up the flower and laid it on the grave. Then he flew back to his pond in Burgess.

* * *

It was midnight and Jack was sleeping on a tree's branch, when he heard someone nearby approaching. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him.

"Are you looking for me?"

He spun around and saw a cloaked figure standing there. Unluckily for him, the movement let him fall down from the tree and he gave a surprised yelp. The stranger laughed, but it wasn't an evil one.

"So you're Jack Frost, huh? I heard a bit about you."

"Who are you?"

"Where are my manners. I'm Akira Fallecimiento. Others think I were father death. How difficult is it to see the difference!"

"And that might be?"

Akira gave him an I-don't-believe-it-look.

"First, he was my mentor and second he retired some fifty years ago!"

Jack nodded in understanding. Some sprites still thought him to be Jokul Frosti, but they had nearly nothing in common. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, yes. I thought about it long ago, but now it's clear. I want you to be one of my assistants. This job is very dull to do it alone. So what do you say'?" Jack didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever offered something like this to him. So he hadn't long to think and a spark of hope for company in his immortal life sparked alive.

"Yes, I will help you."

Akira grinned widely and held his scythe- he was wearing it all the time- over his head. He began speaking the oath.

"Do you swear to do your duty as an assistant of mine with care and do you wish to protect and help the innocent souls of all kids who can't move on from themselves?"

Jack didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, I do."

"So you will be from now one an angel of death, the second in row after me and your scythe may be like ice to your foes."

A tingling feeling raced down his back and he turned his head to see a pair of snowy white wings between his shoulder blades. He now held a silver scythe with an icy glow surrounding the new weapon.

"One moment, please. Where is my staff?" The other teen chuckled. "No worries, it'll appear at your will. You just have to think about it."

Jack tried it out and succeeded. Then, Akira explained him his new job.

At the morning twilight, he flew away on his own raven coloured wings. Since then, he did his job to spread winter and all the other duties he had to do.


End file.
